Archangels
by bluminous8
Summary: AU HP/BTVS Harry Potter unexpectedly dies at the end of the last battle, but he dons a familiar role in the afterlife: A champion for the Light.


**Archangels**

By: Bluminous

I don't own Harry Potter.

Inspiration came from the comics Archangels.

A/N: Just an idea that sprouted in my head.

Harry cradled the dead body of his best friend while the last of light's remaining forces cried victoriously around the battlefield. The young leader looked around as the dead bodies of his comrades and enemies alike lay around him and he closed his eyes unable to face their blank faces and lifeless open eyes. They were accusing him, crying in his ear, wondering why he was still alive and not dead like them.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll join you soon." Harry whispered into his friend's ears. He fondly kissed her forehead and covered himself with his cloak to avoid the other witches and wizards celebrating the recent victory. He steadily headed towards the astronomy tower, having decided that he will die the same way as his teacher and former leader of the light.

"Yes... jump... do it." A voice whispered into the young man's ear. "You will feel better after you jump... I promise..."

"It is your fault they have died... punish yourself."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued walking towards the astronomy tower.

"Don't do it..." Another voice whispered, this time it was less harsh than the voice he heard earlier. "You have much to live for... follow the Creator's light."

Harry took a deep breath as he finally reached the Astronomy Tower. He moved over the rail and stopped when he stood over the edge, looking down the 500 foot drop. He would surely die if he jumped.

"Yes... you are nearly there." The harsh voice returned to his ear and the wizard again shook his head.

"No... Stop." Another voice said. "It is not what your friends and family will want you to do. Their sacrifice will be in vain... they died so that you may live."

As the young man looked down to his death, he was unaware of the battle in another plane of reality.

"Cease your interference." The demon Albezub snarled as he continued to whisper at the young man's ear. His lord was interested in this particular soul and he was eager to acquire it through suicide. By laws set by the creator, the souls of the suicides belonged to his kin.

"I am his protector." A young woman said defiantly. Her polished armor gleamed against the night sky as her blue cape fluttered in the wind. "And I will continue to protect him. It is my duty."

"Look, he is already at the edge." Alzebub said. "Leave him, for he is already mine. Death is already near him, I can smell it."

"I will not lose faith in him. He is strong." The woman said. "And if needed, I will fight for him."

"You think you can beat me Angel?" The demon gloated, baring its large teeth as its wings unfurled behind him. "Unless Uriel is with you, I doubt you will make a mark on my skin. I am a lieutenant of Ballera's forces!"

"I only need the Lord's blessing, and with his power I will smite thee." The woman said defiantly as she drew her blade.

The demon sneered and lunged at the angel, and the spiritual battle was on. Slash, and hit, claws ripped armor while the sword made cuts on the demon's skin. The angel gave no quarter as did the demon and the battle for good grew fierce, for both knew the stakes were too high.

As the angel continued to battle Alzebub, the demon's influence on the young wizard hero grew weaker, and Harry Potter leaned back to the rails, as if realizing what he was about to do.

The angel smiled when she saw her charge lean back and he slashed at the demon cutting one of its horns clean. "You fail Alzebub, my charge is safe. You used his despair as a moment of weakness to get to him, but as I have said, he is strong."

"I will not give up!" Alzebub screamed. He used his tail and swiped at the angel and headed towards the human. Enough was enough, and even though Ballera had forbidden him to take direct action, he grew impatient with the stubborn boy.

The demon shifted planes and he swiped at the rail, tearing it from it foundations and sent it to the ground along with the wizard holding it.

"NOOOO!" The angel screamed. She headed towards her charge, but it was too late. Harry Potter's broken body lay on the lawn, unseen by the witches and wizards who were busy gathering bodies of their comrades, while they left the bodies of their enemies on the ground.

"What have you done..." The angel cradled her charge's body as tears fell from her eyes.

"He is a suicide..." Alzebub gloated as he landed. "Give me his soul."

"You have broken the edict." The angel said. She looked back at her charge's body as the soul stood up wondering where it was.

Harry relaxed as he lied down on the ground... the injuries he had sustained during the battle was strangely missing. He reviewed the battle with Voldemort in his head and the events that followed it, and suddenly he remembered falling down from the astronomy tower.

He immediately stood up, and was shocked when he saw he was standing on his dead body, with a strange woman with a long sword kneeling beside him.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"You are." The woman said sadly as she stood up, using the sword to support herself.

"And now... you are mine." Alzebub said as he stepped closer, eager to rip his claws into the soul.

"You will not have him!" The angel shouted as she stood protectively over her charge's soul. She had failed to save his life, but she will not fail to save his soul.

"I am more powerful than you." Alzebub said. The nine foot demon expanded his wings for effect and he grinned when he sensed fear in the soul behind the angel. "You think you can defy me?"

"The Lord help us." The angel said softly. "We are in need of your power."

"Prayers will not help you little angel." Alzebub said. "No one can hear you."

The two entities prepared for battle once more when a light appeared in the east. The angel smiled as hope filled her and strength renewed her body. The light continued to grow brighter, and soon it was even brighter than the moon. It streaked across the horizon until it slowed down as it reached the foot of the astronomy tower. It was a sign, that the Lord has heard the angel's cry for help.

The Light arrived and it exploded on the ground between the demon and the angel and her charge, blinding everyone with blinding light.

Alzebub stepped back in fear. The spirit of the Lord had arrived.

"I have heard your prayer Sarah." The Holy Spirit said, his voice deep and endless. His body glowed an unearthly light while it wore robes of pure white. A golden staff lay on his right hand and the wisdom and power of the Lord burned behind his eyes.

The Spirit of the Lord regarded the demon in his presence and with a twirl of his staff, light exploded from it, hitting Alzebub in the chest.

The demon screamed as he felt his body burn against the holy energies and he clawed his skin in desperation. The power of the Lord was too much and the Demon was destroyed.

"Who... who is that." Harry asked. He felt like he was dreaming, like he was going to wake up anytime. The wizard realized that a woman in armor and a sword was standing beside him and he leapt back. "And... who are you?"

The woman turned to her ward and smiled. "I am your guardian angel, Sarah. I have watched over you ever since you were born..."

"Guardian...angel?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. She looked at the Spirit of the Lord and bowed in respect. "Bow Harry... we are in the presence of the Lord."

Harry awkwardly followed his 'guardian angel'. After he received a nod from the powerful being, he straightened up and asked the angel beside him as to confirm if he was truly dead.

"Your body is dead." Sarah clarified. "But your soul... will live on through eternity."

"What happens to me now?" Harry asked. "Will I... meet my parents? And my friends?"

"You have a good heart young Harry." The Spirit of the Lord said as he judged the soul in front of him. "You have shown courage... and great sacrifice in the midst of hardships. You are worthy. Your soul will be cleansed and receive the blessings of God."

The Spirit of the Lord was interrupted a rumble was heard beneath the earth. Harry warily looked around and he and Sarah unconsciously moved closer to the Holy Spirit as he stood guard over them. Already he could feel an ominous presence, far greater than Voldemort's and his soul pulsed in fear as it sensed danger.

The vibrations grew more powerful and the earth beyond them ruptured as an ancient evil rose from beneath. Harry clutched closer to his guardian angel as everything around them except for the Spirit of the Lord grew darker, and even Sarah was on guard even though she felt fear emanate from the pit.

He was among the first to fall, after Lucifer, the light bearer. He commanded legions of his fellow angels in heavenly battle before their defeat. His features, once that bore the likeness of God was now twisted with evil, and his skin red because of its constant contact with fire. He had Four horns had sprouted off from his head, signifying his position and power while his large wings, far larger than Alzebub's framed his powerful build.

"Harry Potter's soul belongs to me." Ballera said, his voice dark and deep like the sound of stones crushing against one another. He raised his hand towards the soul and Sarah courageously stood in front of her charge to protect the soul from the evil's presence. "Give him to me,Spirit."

"Quite impossible." The Spirit of the Lord said as he slammed his staff on the ground. "Harry Potter is a child of the light, a new citizen of Heaven. It has been decreed."

"I challenge your pitiful decree Spirit." The ancient Demon spat. He looked at the warrior angel beside the Holy Spirit and grinned. "Fight me, pitiful angel. Fight me for the soul of Harry Potter."

Sarah tightened her grip on her sword and prepared to confront the ancient demon. She knew she was no match against Ballera, but she was determined to protect her charge. She was halted when the Holy Spirit moved his staff in front of her, blocking her movement.

The Spirit of the Lord gazed at the ancient demon and declared. "So you have challenged the decree... therefore I shall send forth a champion."

He waved his golden staff and it flashed in a blinding light calling for the Spirit of the Lord's chosen champion.

The gloom around them tore open as a flash of light appeared in front of Ballera. There appeared a mighty being, and Heaven's finest warrior, his golden armor, inscribed by the secret tongue of the angels glowed at the presence of evil.

Sarah smiled and Harry looked on with amazement at the sight. A powerful looking angel with large powerful wings and golden armor stood before them. Sarah watched in awe as she, like all angels in heaven looked up at their most powerful member, and they all aspired to be like him.

"I am the Archangel Michael." The powerful being said as his eyes glowed blue. His golden armor, forged in the all consuming fire that is the presence of God gleamed at the night sky. His voice was strong, and his presence commanding, fit for the commander of the Lord's angels. "I am defender of Israel, and champion of Jehovah. Who has challenged me?"

Ballera scowled and refused to show his fear to his enemy, He thought that the Spirit would summon an angel in his class, like a seraphim. It seems that the Spirit wanted to win for sure... No matter, Ballera knew he was considered as powerful as Lucifer. In truth he had deceived his fellow demons and hid his true power from them.

"It seems that time has deteriorated your mind" Ballera sneered. "It is I, Ballera, among the first of the fallen."

"I know of you Ballera, as I did before in the heavenly battle." The Archangel said as he observed his opponent. "You still wear your pride like before, and it shall be your downfall."

"Victory will be mine!" Ballera roared. "I shall not be defeated!"

"You must leave now and back to the pit to where you came... or do you choose to face me in combat?" Michael asked.

"This is my ANSWER!" Ballera gathered the demonic energies and sent it to the Archangel. The champion of heaven did not show fear and crossed his arms to shield himself from the unexpected attack while his wings wrapped around him.

Ballera scowled when he saw that his attack did not even damage his opponent. "I shall rip out your wings Michael, and I shall wear them for my own."

"You boast, when you have not yet claimed victory." Michael observed. He responded to the earlier attack, and it proved to powerful for the ancient demon and he was thrown deep into the forest of trees.

An explosion rocked the forbidden forest and Ballera screamed as rocks and uprooted trees flew away from him. "You cannot defeat me! The father of night watches over me!"

"He is also the father of lies." Michael said calmly as he avoided a punch and sent one of his own. It connected and sent the demon tumbling down the earth. "He has failed you once, why will he succeed again?"

"Graaah!" The ancient Demon said. He decided to use his main weapon, to help him deflect the powerful archangel's attacks. "Rise Power of the Serpent! Shield me from harm and cloak me in the armor of the Dragon."

Ballera smiled as he was suddenly protected by an armor made of dark steel, forged in the fires of the pit of hell. The demon felt stronger, more powerful and relished the pure power coursing through his body. "I am invincible!"

"So you say." Michael said. He attacked once more and the ground shook beneath them at strength they both wielded.

The battle raged on good against evil, neither one giving in any quarter for the price of failure was too great. Harry fell at intense forces that assaulted his soul and his guardian angel shielded him with her cloak.

"Be at peace Harry." Sarah said softly. "Victory will be ours. The Archangel Michael has taken the fight and he bears the blessings of the Creator."

Ballera slashed, clawed and used his massive spiked tail against his opponent. Any lesser angel would have surely died, but his opponent was an Archangel, and the strongest one at that. A powerful punch knocked the demon's helm off and he crashed to the ground in defeat.

"Yield Ballera." Michael said as he landed down in front of the demon.

Ballera wiped the blood that trickled down his lips as he slowly stood up. "I am far from defeated Michael... I have powers of my own."

The demon raised his arm and a jagged black blade appeared in his grip. Harry immediately felt weak in its presence as he felt his own soul recoil in fear.

"This blade has killed a hundred million souls." Ballera bragged as he pointed the sword to his enemy.

"And you are proud of this?" Michael asked. He looked up to the heavens and asked for the Almighty's aid. "Father I am in need."

From the heavens a bolt of lightning struck the Archangel's arm and Michael gripped the heavenly sword that appeared in his hand.

"Witness the power of a Holy and Just God." Michael said as the sword of the heavens glowed amidst the darkness. "I will smite thee in the name of the creator."

He pointed the sword at the ancient demon and lunged at him, using his powerful wings to speed him through the air. The two celestial beings attacked each other, block, and parry, slash and evade. Michael proved more powerful as he broke Ballera's blade in half, and cutting off two of the demon's horns in the process.

Ballera fell to the ground for the last time though he still grinned in defiance to the enemy.

"Do you yield Ballera?" Michael asked.

"Never..." The demon hissed.

"Then you leave me with no alternative." Michael said as he slammed the sword of the heavens to the ground, creating a chasm deep in the earth.

"You will reap what you have sewn..." Michael said as energies gathered in his mighty fist. "I will grant you what you most crave... DESTRUCTION!"

The earth shook and lightning flared across the clear night sky as Archangel Michael slammed his fist into the demon's chest. Through the power of God the light of a thousand suns burst forth from his attack, and the ancient demon's defeat was final.

Michael picked up the battered demon and threw him into the endless pit where Harry heard the wails of a million souls.

"It is done, Spirit." Michael said. "I must leave, war beckons me."

The Archangel took off and Harry and Sarah stared at Heaven's finest warrior fly away.

"Spirit... what happens to Harry?" Sarah asked as she sheathed her sword.

The Spirit of the Lord stared at the human soul and the lifeless body and closed his eyes, communing with the creator.

"Harry Potter has two choices." The spirit said after a moment. "You have died a champion of the light, and you have proven yourself worthy."

"I... I can see my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You can... or you can become an angel, protector of humanity. Your heart is strong, and you refused to be corrupted by power. Choose Harry Potter." The Spirit of the Lord declared.

"Can... I still see my parents if I become protector of humanity?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Sarah answered, as she smiled at the soul that she protected for seventeen years.

Harry nodded and looked at the Spirit. "I choose to become a warrior of the light."

The Spirit of the Lord nodded in approval and aimed his staff at the young soul. Harry felt the grace of the creator fill him and he gasped for breath. He no longer felt helpless like before, prone to be swept away even by the gentlest of breezes. Harry felt in control, steady and strong.

"Let us depart." The Holy Spirit said. "Sarah... your vigil has ended... now a new task has been set for you... guide our newest angel and help him with his new power."

Sarah nodded as she bowed before the Holy Spirit and Harry copied her actions. The three beings disappeared in a flash of light just as a few witches and wizards arrived at the scene only to see the dead body of Harry Potter.

***********************

"This... This is incredible." Harry looked on with amazement as thousands upon thousands of beings that wore the same armor as Sarah rushed through the large building.

"The war between Heaven and Hell still rages on." Sarah said. She unfurled the blue helm she wore and Harry noticed his guardian angel had brown hair.

"What am I to do now?" Harry asked. He looked around the large building wondering if this was heaven. "Can I see my parents?"

"In due time Harry..." Sarah smiled. She fondly ruffled his messy hair and laughed. "I always wanted to do that ever since you were born."

Harry arranged his hair back to place and asked. "Does everyone have guardian angels?"

"Yes." Sarah said as she led him to a side corridor. "Though only those that have shown power are assigned Dominions like me to guide them. The other humans are guarded by lower class angels called the Cherubims"

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"These souls, like yours have the power to evolve after death, either to become angel, or become corrupted and become a demon." Sarah explained. "That is why angels and demons fight over them."

"But why did the Spirit and that powerful angel arrive to contest mine?" Harry asked.

"You were killed by a demon, and they, like us are forbidden to directly influence in the world. We can only give advice, and fight the enemy on our own plane." Sarah said. "It is rare for the Spirit of the Lord to contest your soul, but the arrival of an Archangel... and Michael at that... The creator must have seen something in you."

Harry, used to having strange events happening around merely shrugged. "Must have because I defeated Voldemort. What happened to him?"

"Tom Riddle has been judged. I have seen a Demon take his soul to the pit for eternal punishment." Sarah said. "Come Harry, there is much to do and we must have you assessed."

"Where are we going?" Harry said as the two pushed past the hundreds of angels in the corridor.

"We will measure the power of your soul." Sarah said. "And from that we will give you a new assignment."

"When do I get to meet my friends and family?" Harry asked.

"After your assessment." Sarah smiled. "I know you want to see them, but we have to do this first."

"Right." Harry smiled back. He realized that he was already dead, and they had eternity to meet his family and friends who had died in Hogwarts.

Harry followed Sarah through large doors that Harry knew a giant could pass through easily. He shielded his eyes when a blinding light assaulted his soul, bathing him in its holy presence.

"Come forth, Harry Potter." The light said.

"What... what is that." Harry asked Sarah.

"Go on Harry..." Sarah encouraged the young soul. "That is the communion with the Lord. In it you will find guidance."

Harry nodded and walked towards the sphere of blinding light. As he got closer he felt his soul flare out and he collapsed on the ground. Harry opened his eyes and saw two bright orbs of light before he knew no more.

Harry woke up and shook his hair, a habit he developed when he was young. He looked around the simple bedroom and jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called out.

The door opened and Sarah entered the room wearing a bright smile on her face. "Harry! That was amazing! We now have eight!"

"Eight?" Harry asked. "What do you mean? And what happened after the communion?"

Sarah smiled as she ruffled her old charge's hair. She never realized that he had this much potential. "Harry, look at your back."

Harry did and his eyes widened in surprise. Large white folded wings were attached behind his back and without thought they immediately extended. "What in... heaven's name is this?"

"Harry, can't you see? You're an archangel!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Me?.... an Archangel?" Harry asked weakly. "But how..."

"During you communion... your soul's wings manifested. Usually only Seraphims and Archangels have wings." Sarah explained patiently.

"But I'm just a new angel." Harry argued. "How is this possible?"

"The Holy Spirit and the demon must have sensed the power within you... that is why they have contested your soul to the point that the Lord called our most powerful champion to aid us." Sarah mused. "No matter! Come! Wear your armor!"

Harry nodded and hurried after Sarah and as they walked past the long empty corridor he occasionally tested the large wings in his back. They moved like it was a part of his body and he was suddenly eager to fly as he looked at the beautiful gardens forever bathed in light outside the window.

"This is very good news for the host of angels." Sarah said. "With the addition of another Archangel, we can push back against the demons who have slowly been gaining ground in Earth."

"Who are the other Archangels?" Harry asked curiously.

"You've already met Archangel Michael." Sarah said as she pointed at a statue of the said angel. "He's the most powerful Archangel, and commander of the Lord's host."

Harry nodded and noticed six other statues standing beside Archangel Michael's. They all had the same large wings like his, though he could not tell the color if they were white like his or golden like Michael's because they were carved from white marble.

"That is Archangel Gabriel, the second in command and the Herald of the Lord." Sarah said. She moved on to the next statue and Harry eagerly listened to the quick introduction to Angel society.

Raphael was the third in command of the Lord's host, and the chief healer of the Lord's host. Uriel was known for his wisdom, and considered to be the oldest of the Archangels. Raguel was the fifth Archangel, and he was known as fair and third most powerful Archangel.

Zerachiel was the Archangel closest to the Creator, and his voice spoke out the Lord's will. Sarah mentioned that he had a big role to play in the final judgment, but did not elaborate on that. Ramiel was considered the second most powerful Archangel in the heavens, and he was often called by the Lord to strike vengeance upon his enemies.

The other angels called Ramiel the Angel of Vengeance, ever since he took the souls of the first born sons of Egypt.

Harry found all this fascinating, but he soon grew nervous when he realized the magnitude of his new responsibilities. Sarah led him to the main hall, where Seraphims with smaller wings bowed to Harry and he awkwardly bowed back.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked.

"To the armory Harry." Sarah said. "I've been assigned as your guide until you become familiar with your new duties. We have just received our new assignment... close your eyes and you will hear the Lord's will."

Harry did so and he gasped when he heard a voice in his ear and images in his mind.

"I understand..." Harry said after a few minutes in communion with the Creator.

"We're lucky to have you Harry." Sarah said as she picked her new armor to wear. A few cherubims helped her attach the new armor while the others eagerly bowed at Harry. "The situation in one of the Hell's mouth have reached critical levels. We were about to send a legion of Dominions and a few Serpahims to help but luckily you came along."

"What about the other Archangels?" Harry asked as the armor of the angels was attached to his body.

"They're busy with the War." Sarah said as she tested the balance of a sword that caught her eye. "I heard that a few Angels got hurt because Michael had to abandon the frontlines to aid us against that ancient Demon."

"Oh... I didn't realize." Harry began to apologize but Sarah cut him off.

"Don't say sorry Harry." Sarah said. "In the end, we got the better end of the deal... We have a new Archangel! Don't you know how rare that is?"

"Uhh no..." Harry said. The Cherubims who tended him laughed as they finished attaching his armor and resumed with his bracers in either hand.

"After Lucifer... and Azrael, the two archangels that revolted against the Lord, there had been no Archangels that had risen up through the ranks. You're the first... for more than three billion years Harry." Sarah said.

"Whoa..." Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm glad you now realize your significance as a new Archangel. The other angels are happy to learn of the news." Sarah said as she walked out of the armory.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable with so much armor protecting him, but he took it in stride and walked out if the armory. His silver armor reflected the everlasting light's rays, making him dazzling to look at. Angels that had arrived from assignments looked on with awe and respect... it was rare to see an Archangel in person.

"Let's head to the hell mouth then." Sarah said. "With you leading us, the morale of the Seraphims and the Dominions have gone up."

"Sarah... I don't know how to fight like Michael..." Harry whispered as they headed to the room that housed the force of Angels that will be sent to the Hell's mouth.

"You're an Archangel Harry, you don't have to worry about it." Sarah said. "I've watched you struggle through your mortal life, and I am confident that you can do it. You just got to have faith in yourself, and in the Lord."

Harry smiled and hugged the female Dominion Angel. "Thanks" Harry whispered.

"Let's go..." Sarah said after she returned the hug. The doors opened and the two hundred angels stood up as an Archangel walked in.

"By the Lord's command." Harry looked at his fellow angels. "We shall head to the Hell's mouth that is close to opening and push back the demons. We will prevail."

The angels clapped and the new Archangel led his host through the portal.

******************

Sunnydale. California

"Buffy!" Giles shouted. "It's over! We have to retreat!"

The Vampire Slayer stubbornly ignored her watcher's advice as she continued fighting the vampires. Spike was successful in opening the portal, and now Buffy could see the abyss that opened before them.

"Buffy! It's too late!" Willow screamed as she clutched a cross in her hands. "They will only overwhelm us!"

Xander struggled with a vampire that pounced on him. Luckily Giles brought along holy water and sprayed it on the vampire's face. The vampire clawed at its face as its face slowly burned.

Buffy was about to confront Spike when she and the Scoobies froze when a chill wind blew from the abyss. The large hole at the basement of the school caught on fire and the screams of a million souls was heard around the room.

"Hell..." Giles made a sign of the cross. "The Hell's mouth has opened."

Buffy looked on with worry and she leapt back when a large hand with razor like claws emerged from the hole, and soon other demons followed suit. Ordinary humans should not be able to see them, but the nature of Sunnydale as a Hellmouth made their citizens unnaturally sensitive to the spiritual plane.

"Run... we can't stop that!" Giles whispered.

The Scoobies and Buffy slowly backed away when they found spike and a few vampires blocking their exit.

"Too late Buffy." Spike gloated. "Armageddon is here."

Buffy looked back and saw dozens of the creatures were now in the large basement looking at them while dozens more waited their turn to emerge from the pit.

"You're helpless. This are full fledged demons...even more powerful than me." Spike grinned. "No one's coming to save you this time Buffy."

The Scoobies huddled closer, each of them facing a different direction as vampires and demons surrounded them. Buffy prepared for her last stand when she heard an unusual sound.

"Do you hear that?" Buffy whispered to Willow. The sound got louder, like it was a choir singing in a mass.

"I hear it..." Willow replied while the scoobies looked around, searching for the noise. Spike looked confused while the demons roared in defiance when they sensed what was about to happen.

Suddenly a portal opened directly above the Scoobies looked around, wondering what made the demons step back in fear.

"They shall fall... we can use numbers and overwhelm the few Seraphims..." Belial said confidently, his hundred eyes looking up above the scoobies.

Buffy and the Scoobies gasped when they realized a strange portal of shimmering light was above them, and they stared in amazement as dozens upon dozens of figures headed for them. Giles looked on in amazement as spiritual figures from the portal suddenly surrounded them, their backs facing the Scoobies and their swords facing the demons.

These new beings surrounded the Scoobies in a protective circle, though Xander did not realize that and soaked a female figure with holy water. The woman looked back at him and smiled in appreciation and turned back to face the demons.

"The Holy water's not working on them!" Xander hissed.

"It won't work on them." Giles said. "These guys are angels... and I think they're here to protect us."

"Are they really the good guys?" Xander asked. "I thought Angels had wings and such..."

"Foolish of you to come here." Belial, the lead demon said. "You are surrounded, surely you can see that. The Archangels are busy... none will come to save you."

"Now where are your Seraphims?" Belial called out. "Show yourself, cowards."

A burst of light appeared above the Scoobies and Xander looked up with his mouth open when he saw four winged beings hovering over them. Three had smaller gray wings while the one in the center had large silver white wings and silver armor that gleamed in the light.

"Impossible..." Belial murmured when he saw the Archangel. There was no denying that this was a true Archangel, his presence spoke of power and his large wings gave an aura of holiness and grace.

"Back to the Pit..." The Archangel said. "Or do you wish to challenge my authority?"

"Who are you?" Belial asked.

Harry was about to reply when the power of the Lord whispered in his ear. "I am the Archangel Ariel, the lion of the Lord. Back to the pit, demon."

"Never! I have waited too long for this!" Belial screamed and he leapt towards the leader of the angels, hoping to demoralize them if Ariel was defeated.

A few higher level demons followed him but as they neared the Archangel, the powerful celestial being let out a burst of power sending them crashing to the ground.

The angels on the ground roared in delight as they pressed on their swords to the demons. The smarter demons slowly moved back, and jumped back to the pit, knowing that this battle could not be won with an Archangel standing guard.

Belial and the other Demons grew frustrated when the Seraphims moved into action, destroying the lower grade demons while the Archangel hovered above him.

Belial lunged at the Archangel, but the angel dodged and let out a powerful kick that sent Belial back to the pit, screaming with frustration. With the leader of the demons gone, the Archangel Ariel turned to the remaining demons and his eyes glowed with power. "Return to the pit or I shall smite thee in the name of the Lord."

The Demons pushed each other and screamed in fear as they headed back to the pit, afraid of the Archangel. A figure suddenly leapt towards the leader of the angels as he landed on the ground but the figure turned to dust when he got closer to the powerful being.

"Spike!"

Archangel Ariel looked back at the pile of Ash and nodded to the Seraphims. The three winged angels slowly closed the portal, while the Dominions stood guard over the mouth of hell, ready to intercept any demon.

Their task finished, the host of the Lord moved back to the portal, leaving a Domion class Angel, the three Seraphims and the Archangel looking at the Scoobies who still clutched each other in fear.

Harry nodded at the Scoobies, as he instinctively recognized that they were fellow warriors for the light. He looked up as the Heavens called to him and he opened a portal for his new brethren to go through.

As the celestial beings vanished the Scoobies let out a breath that they realized they were holding.

"Holy shit." Xander breathed out as he sat on the dam floor of the basement.

"Language!" Giles said.

"What was that.." Buffy said slowly as she looked around, making sure that there were no more vampires or demons in the immediate area. Satisfied that they were safe, she sat down on the floor beside Xander.

"We have just witnessed the battle for good and evil, but on a different level." Giles said.

"Were.... those really angels?" Willow asked.

"They were... and we were lucky and fortunate to have been blessed by the presence of an Archangel." Giles said.

"I thought angels were myths." Willow said.

Giles shook his head. "They are real, but they are just good at hiding their presence, unlike their demonic counterparts."

"Man, look at what happened to spike." Xander pointed at the pile of ash. "What happened to him?"

"Spike is a relatively young and weak demon." Giles said. "I guess that the archangel's presence was so powerful and Holy that Spike immediately turned to ash."

"Well good riddance." Buffy said. "I'm glad the Big guy up there decided to send his army to help us. It's about time."

"Yes..." It's about time." Giles said.

******************

"I got my assignment..." Harry said as he walked in on Sarah who was busy eating.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I'm tasked to watch over the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. I just had a conference with the other Archangels... they feel that I can use the experience." Harry said. "I have to protect the slayer..."

"She is the only person that will stand against the forces of darkness, she needs all the help that she can." Sarah mused.

"She could use the help." Harry agreed."And you're coming with me."

"Me?" Sarah asked.

"Unless you don't want to become a Seraphim?" Harry grinned.

"They're promoting me?" Sarah asked.

"Michael felt that you showed tremendous courage and unwavering faith in the face of Ballera." Harry said. "And we all agreed... you'll get your wings later."

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank the Creator." Harry said as he returned the hug.

"Of course Harry." Sarah said.

***************

A/N: I know this is not accurate, but I made my own hierarchy of angels to simplify things.

Angel Hierarchy:

Cherubim

Dominions

Seraphim

Archangel

This is a one shot.


End file.
